Yes Mister President
by Johzanne
Summary: "I could always take your mind off of things... " Levi suggested. Eren just chuckled. "I don't think the country will forgive you if I limp onto the stage." "Nobody would know it was me." he said with a smirk. He had been employed as Eren's bodyguard for eight years now and in the past three years, their relationship had progressed far further than guard and guarded.


"America, today we celebrate the country's Golden Boy becoming a man, ready to stand on his own feet and see the world. This afternoon at 2 o'clock the President will give his speech, followed by a speech from Eren himself. Lots of people will be attending, expectations high -"

Click, next channel.

"Can you believe it? America's Sweetheart has become America's heartthrob -"

A huff, a sigh, next channel.

"Without a doubt, the biggest twenty-first birthday of the century! Everyone famous, from celebrities to politicians, are going to be -"

Click, next channel.

"Eren Yeager. Probably the name of our next president, having been raised to lead a country under the President's wi -"

Click, TV off.

"Tired of seeing your pretty little face on the news?"

Eren looked at his bodyguard.

"I'm worried, Levi. Is my speech good enough? It's the first time I'm doing something so big alone and the media isn't making it any better. I just... Want to forget about it until we have to go."

"I could always take your mind off of things... " Levi suggested, face as passive as always, just as expected from the security detail.

Eren just chuckled. "I don't think the country will forgive you if I limp onto the stage."

"Nobody would know it was me." he said with a smirk. Levi was standing at the door of the grand room in the White House, keeping a watchful eye on Eren as he was paid to do. He had been employed as Eren's bodyguard for eight years now and in the past three years, their relationship had progressed far further than guard and guarded.

Soon after Eren's eighteenth birthday it had happened the first time. The attraction, the tension between them was so thick they almost suffocated in it. Soft touches and 'accidental' brushes fueled the burning flame that erupted that night.

Eren was the one that stopped the act. He was an open book to Levi and the kid was clearly at his limit that night. It was simple, all it took was a simple comment.

The President went all the way with Eren's eighteenth birthday party, inviting other politicians and their children. It wasn't your average teenage party, no booze, no loud music, no dancing, just a controlled dinner party.

Finally, the parents excused themselves to attend professional matters and left the young adults to entertain themselves.

The Russian president's daughter brought out a bottle of vodka and drank most of it herself. As the host, Eren escorted her to a guest room with Levi close on their tail.

'Ha - hik! - ppy birrthdaaaaay cutie!' she said way too loud while leaning against Eren, too drunk to walk on her own.

'Here! I have your preeseeeent...' He should have seen it coming, but he was shocked when her drunk lips plastered themselves against his. She had a strong grip around Eren's neck when he tried pulling away and Levi quickly stepped in to pull her off. He unceremoniously tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the room, giving Eren a few moments to collect himself.

Finally the guests left and Eren slumped down onto his favorite couch. Levi watched him, both of them long used to it, and quickly figured out why Eren looked so confused.

'You're thinking about when she kissed you.'

It was a statement, not a question. Eren frowned more as Levi sat down next to him and was about to argue when Levi spoke again.

'I can kiss you better.'

'Then why haven't you?'

'Is that an invitation?'

There was a heavy pause where they both waited for Eren to answer.

'Yes.'

And then lips were on lips, spit mixed on tongues, hands were under shirts and pants dropped to the floor. It was good. It was really good. It was everything they wanted and more.

"I don't see you smiling like that often." Eren's amused voice asked, pulling him back from memory lane. "What are you thinking about that has you in such a good mood?"

"Three years ago."

Eren laughed softly and stood up, walking over to him to put his arms around his neck. "Can't say I haven't been thinking about it too."

"We could always recreate what happened." Levi offered as his arms found their way around Eren's middle. They have definitely done it more than once, but opportunities to sleep together were rare. Luckily, Eren's birthday is always an opportunity.

"Mmm, we should... But maybe a we could have a little reminder right now."

Eren smiled when he heard the lock of the door click shut.

"I have always thought that your pants look better on the floor."

Eren caught the hint and unbuttoned his suit pants, letting it slide down to the floor with his imported cotton underwear. He watched Levi unbuckle and unzip his pants as he slowly stroked himself to full hardness. Levi shrugged off his blazer and tossed it onto the couch before pushing his pants and underwear down his hips just enough to pull his shaft out.

Being the cheeky little brat he was, Eren leaned closer, holding his shaft by the base, and dragged the tip up the underside of Levi's growing shaft before lining them up.

Now that their dicks were pressed together Levi wrapped his hand around both of them, tightening his grip until he heard a satisfied moan from his young lover. Eren slid his hand up Levi's chest, both to touch him and to move his shirt out of the way, his left hand doing the same with his own shirt.

Levi slowly started dragging his hand up and down, up and down the two impressive lengths he held in his hand. The more their breathing increased, the faster he pumped them.

Eren fisted his hand in Levi's shirt and stuffed the end of his in his mouth before letting out a moan he was clearly trying to hold back. He put his arm around Levi's shoulders and hugged himself closer to rest his chin on Levi's shoulder, letting soft moans and pants spill into Levi's ear.

The only noises Levi would make were soft grunts sometimes followed by breathy calls of Eren's name. 'Why?' Eren asked him once, 'Why do you always hold back?'

'Because I want to hear you more than I hear myself.' Levi had told him and now Eren smiled at the memory.

Levi's hand stopped pumping to squeeze and rub the heads of their shafts together, making them both gasp and groan. Eren was loving it, the feeling of Levi's hand and the soft sound of his pants enough to make his knees weak, but the moment was interrupted by a string of strange voices.

"Fuck, now?" Levi groaned, pumping them again and clearly reluctant to stop. Eren released the shirt, the way he leaned against Levi keeping it up instead of his mouth.

"What is it?"

"I need to report in."

With every special event concerning the President and his family, all security units were on high alert and Levi really hated the frequent reports.

Eren chuckled and moved his hand from around Levi's shoulder to around Levi's hand and made him continue pumping. "Then report in, we don't want anyone coming to check up on us."

Levi leaned his head back against the door frame they were leaning again and closed his eyes, slowly raising his hand to the button in his collar. He took two calming breaths to fight against Eren's quicker pumps before pressing the button.

"Unit Two, subject is in good... Nhg, hands." he released the button and let out a moan.

"I sure am... In good hands..." Eren panted softly and into his ear as Levi took control of pumping them again.

"Unit Two, are you in a situation? I repeat, are you in a situation?"

"God Levi, I'm gonna cum..."

Levi groaned and just wanted to kiss him while releasing as well, so he did. He crashed their lips together and kissed him with fever as they both spilled on their chests and over their hands.

They flat-out ignored the questions and orders coming from Levi's earpiece as they moaned against each other's lips. Their hands lost their coordination as they worked through their highs.

Levi raised his hand to press the button again and pulled his lips off of Eren's, just about to talk when a voice made him freeze.

"Unit Two, Levi, is my son still safe? Answer now, dammit."

Eren frowned at Levi's slightly widened eyes, but quickly put on the same expression when Levi answered.

"Yes Mister President."

'My Dad?' Eren mouthed.

Levi nodded.

Eren grabbed a handkerchief from Levi's pants pocket and hurriedly wiped them off. Within seconds, they both had their pants back on and Eren dived back onto the couch.

Levi unlocked the door seconds before the President rushed in with his security detail trying to stop him.

"Everything is in order, sir."

The President straightened out his suit and Levi casually picked up his jacket again.

"My detail said you went offline after sounding strange. What was the situation?"

Levi shot Eren a quick glare before answering his employer.

"It's embarrassing to admit, sir, but I tripped over Eren's legs while helping him go through his speech and lost my ear piece for a moment."

The President nodded and turned his attention to Eren.

"Are you ready for your speech?"

The other security detail in the room gave Levi a look he's learned over the years mean 'I know you were up to something' and just pulled his jacket back on.

"Levi, I am thankful for what you do for my son. Keep it up."

Eren rolled his eyes when he saw the smirk tugging on Levi's lips.

"Yes Mister President. For as long as he'll have me."

The President didn't pay much mind to the odd reply, nor did he notice the blush spreading over his son's cheeks.


End file.
